


Any Way You Want It

by romanticalgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's kind of a slut for Ian's cock.</p><p>(based on <a href="http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/115780337337/more-cumslut-cockslut-mickey-pls-like-mickey">this</a> tumblr discussion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Way You Want It

Ian is almost as red as his hair when the cop shines the flashlight into the car. Mickey’s in the passenger seat, grinning like he’s the fucking Cheshire cat, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Ian cuts his eyes to him, and Mickey’s pretty sure it’s a death glare, but it’s hard to take Ian seriously when the only thing covering his dick is his plaid shirt that he tugged down right after he pulled over.

“Gentlemen.” The cop looks in the car and sighs when he sees who it is. “Do you know why I pulled you over?”

“Got tired of jacking your dick?”

Ian jabs Mickey with his elbow and Mickey glances down at Ian’s lap and the tip of Ian’s dick caught on the hem of the shirt. Ian drops his arm back and looks at the cop with fucking puppy-dog eyes. “No, officer.”

“You ran a red light back there.”

“I did?”

Mickey knows he did. He heard Ian curse and Ian’s hand wrapped around the back of Mickey’s head as he stepped on the brakes. Mickey had just sucked him down harder, and Ian’s foot had slipped off the brake, making the car jerk.

“And you were doing 50 in a 35.”

“I must need to get my speedometer fixed. The car’s really old.” Ian’s got the innocent act down pat, and Mickey’s actually pretty fucking impressed. If nothing gets fucked up, they might just get off with a warning.

Well, that’s not the only way Mickey intends for Ian to get off.

The cop looks past Ian at Mickey, eyes narrowing. “Milkovich.”

“Gallagher’s just giving me a ride home.” Mickey leans across Ian, his hand on Ian’s thigh, fingers grazing Ian’s dick. Ian swallows a whine in the back of his throat. “Keeping me from being a menace to society.”

Mickey knows he smells like booze since Ian had poured whiskey on Mickey’s stomach and licked it off of him before wrapping his mouth around Mickey’s dick. So he knows that’s what the cop smells, not the way Mickey’s mouth smells like Ian’s dick, like he’s got pre-come slick on his tongue, like his spit is drying on Ian’s balls. 

“I don’t think a ride home is going to be enough to do that.”

“He’s like a Boy Scout.” Mickey smiles and moves his hand, thumb sliding across the head of Ian’s dick. Ian’s not as hard as he was, but he’s probably a lot fucking harder than he wants to be given the fact that a cop is peering in the window. Ian pinches Mickey’s thigh. “Doing his part to keep the world safe from people like me.”

“Take him home, Gallagher. Dump him in a tub of cold water and get some better friends.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” Ian nods and Mickey settles back in his seat, sketching a salute at the officer as he walks back to his car. Before the cop’s even in his car, Ian’s punching Mickey hard in the arm. “You cock sucking son of a bitch.”

“Yeah. That’s what got us into this.” Mickey grins and slides his hand up and down Ian’s thigh. “Pretty sure the last thing you were saying was ‘don’t fucking stop, Mick’. Maybe I misheard.”

The cop’s waiting for Ian to pull onto the road first, so he does, making sure to turn on his signal. He drives the speed limit, and eventually the cop passes them. “You’re an asshole.”

“You like my asshole.” Mickey waggles his eyebrows and leans in close to Ian. “Like your tongue in it. Like your dick in it.” He bites Ian’s earlobe and sucks on it. “Like my mouth too, don’t you?”

“Not as much as you like sucking my cock.”

“Nobody likes anything as much as I like that.” Mickey catches the hem of Ian’s shirt and tugs it up so his cock is exposed. “Love the way it feels against my tongue. Fills my mouth. Love the way you fuck my face. Love the way you leak on my tongue and down my throat.”

“Mick...”

“Love the noises you make when I suck you.” Mickey licks Ian’s ear. “Begging. God, love it when you beg me to suck you. Swallow you down. Like it better when I pull off though, don’t you? Pull off and come all over me.”

“Fuck.” Ian’s head tilts back and his hips cant upward. 

“Or when you push me away and come all over yourself so I have to crawl over there and lick it up, lick you clean. Lick your stomach and your abs and your dick and your balls and your thighs and your ass. Can’t miss a single drop. Can’t miss a spot. Can’t fuck it up or you won’t do it again. Won’t let me taste you. Won’t let me choke on it when you come deep in my mouth, balls banging my chin as your dick hits the back of my throat.”

“Christ.” Ian grabs the back of Mickey’s head and pushes him down. Mickey laughs, low and hot, as he breathes against Ian’s dick, watching it lift up in response. “Mickey. Fucking suck me.”

“Yeah?” Mickey licks the head and wraps his hand around the base of Ian’s dick. He holds him tight so he can hold Ian’s orgasm off, keep him from coming too fast. Mickey’s not close to done. “Want my mouth on you, Gallagher? Want to watch me suck you? Pull back and lick your come off my lips?” Mickey takes Ian in his mouth and sucks once before pulling off. “That what you want?”

“I’m going to fucking kill you.”

Mickey laughs again and takes Ian deep, lips meeting his fist as Ian slides inside him. Mickey closes his mouth tight and sucks, tongue pressing against the vein on the underside of Ian’s cock. His lips cover his teeth, but he presses them to Ian’s skin so he can feel the hint of them and Ian whines again, hips jerking.

“Fuck, Mickey.” Ian’s still driving, revving the engine whenever Mickey hits a sensitive spot. “Fuck. Fuck yes, you fucking cock sucker. Suck me like the bitch you are. Fucking whore for my cock, aren’t you?”

Mickey groans and takes Ian deeper. Ian had blurted something along those lines once by accident – or possibly stupidity - the first time, and he’d looked afraid, like Mickey was going to shank him. Instead Mickey had sucked harder, pushed Ian’s legs up with his shoulders and tried to get more. Ian’s hand had fisted in Mickey’s hair and he’d done it again. He only does it when Mickey sucks his cock, when he’s watching Mickey’s mouth stretch around him.

“God, take it so good. Not sure which is hotter, Mick. Your mouth or your ass. God, do anything for come, wouldn’t you? Fucking slut for it. Should make you fuck me and lick your own come out of me, clean me up.”

It’s Mickey’s turn to whine and he braces himself, one hand on the floor between Ian’s legs and the other tightening around Ian’s cock. He knows it’s probably too much, but Ian’s only got himself to blame. 

“Yeah. You like that. Don’t even care whose come it is, do you? But you want it to be mine. Lick my come out of your own asshole, wouldn’t you? Do anything to taste it.” Ian’s voice keeps breaking and the car swerves as Mickey chokes slightly, trying to get Ian deeper. “So many ways to fuck you, Mick. So many ways to cover you in my come. Fuck your face or your ass. Fuck my dick against yours. Fuck your ass and pull my dick out, covered in come, and make you suck it. You’d fucking like it, wouldn’t you? Fucking love it.”

Mickey’s making noise every time he slides Ian deeper, high keening noises that are response and need. Ian’s hips thrust up, thrust his dick into Mickey’s mouth and the car swerves again, bumping against the curb. Mickey rakes his nails along Ian’s thigh through his jeans, and Ian groans when Mickey’s grip loosens then disappears. 

“Fuck yes. Fucking...going to come all over that face of yours, Mickey. Going to come all over you. Mess you up. Fucking me...mess you up.”

Mickey pulls off as he feels Ian jerk, keeping his face close as he strokes Ian fast and tight. Ian gasps and then groans, coming hard. Mickey rubs Ian’s dick across his face, smearing come before he starts licking and sucking Ian again. 

Ian slams his hand on the steering wheel until he’s whimpering, begging Mickey to stop. Mickey pulls away and sits up and his face shines in the streetlight. “Fuck,” Ian breathes and grabs Mickey, pulling him into a hot kiss, keeping one eye on the road as he fucks his come into Mickey’s mouth with his tongue.

Mickey shifts back into his seat when the familiar sound of sirens gets closer, flashing red and blue lights filling the car. He wipes his hand across his face and sucks his fingers. “Let me see you talk your way out of this one, Gallagher.”

Ian reaches over and grabs Mickey’s cock, hard and tight and Mickey moans roughly. “The sooner I get out of this, the sooner I get into you.”

“Forget fucking the police, huh?”

Ian rolls his eyes and starts to roll down his window. “Shut the fuck up.”


End file.
